dance in the dark
by Creatoriginsane
Summary: The sunset is hard on her face as his lips are soft on hers. / Ren and Honne-Onna. 26 scenes to immortality.


**Dance in the dark**

A/N: Jigoku Shoujo is one of the best I've ever seen, so I decide to write this.

_26 scenes to immortality; Ren and Honne-Onna._

* * *

Accident

She's the first to gasp when he accidentally presses into her, the harshness of the crowd pushing them against the brick wall. He's the first to mutter an apology, before she shoves him away with a stiff, pointed elbow.

* * *

Belief

At first, he's skeptical. She's far too beautiful to be a mere puppet of bones. His eyes follow the curvatures of her body, soft and supple, she's an ancient goddess in this modern era.

* * *

Cat

With the agile smirk and the smooth grace of a femme fatale, she catches all the eyes in the dimly lit room, but she hooks his entire being as she dances with the parasol in a formal, aged manner.

* * *

Dark

It's dark and it's cold and the weather's perfect for couples on Christmas Eve. And despite the guise of intertwined fingers and her lips on his cheek, it's just another day stalking the client.

* * *

Elevation

His jokes slowly elevate into heart-felt compliments. He used to tell her that her wrinkles show a hundred years older, but now he tells her how he always preferred older, more experienced women. She gets the meaning and presses a pointed finger to his cheek.

* * *

Fright

She's frightened of aging, because it's a sign of death and decay; she's been through hell before. She's even more frightened by the magnetic pull he has on her. He latches a firm hand on her bony hip—she automatically latches onto him as well—and stirs her away from the crowd of drunken men surrounding their female client. They're blocks away from the pub and neither of them has let go.

* * *

Game

They start playing shogi one evening, while waiting for Ai to come home after a deal. Once she has arrived, they still continue playing. Once Ai has slept, they continue playing. He smirks deviously at her loss; it's his third win against five of hers. She sighs to rearrange the pieces, but he is quick to grab her wrist and dominate her on the tatami mat. She sighs. It was their deal after all.

* * *

Hallelujah

He wonders if Heaven has mercy for the sinner, but he wakes with his body is pressed to hers in the morning and instantly hears choruses of angels singing a continual hallelujah.

* * *

Iris

She thinks of his eyes are stars in the night sky and hers as the ground beneath it. They're too far apart, but they meet each other in their eyes.

* * *

Judge

She takes his human form as weak and childish, and he is soon to change her idea as he presses his fingers on the junction between her thighs. She hisses and he presses his lips to her neck.

* * *

Kiss

They share their first kiss under the autumn shower of leaves and rain. The sunset is hard on her face and his lips are soft on hers.

* * *

Leave

Before they were considered "friends (with benefits)" he often surprises her from behind by pulling the neckline of her kimono to her neck. She slaps his hands away and he tells her that he thinks that her kimono might fall at any moment. Currently, he can't imagine a day without seeing her smooth shoulders and maybe even having a peek at her ample bosom.

* * *

Mourn

She mourns her past lover one night in the summer and he wonders if it's possible to be envious of a body buried deep underground.

* * *

Night

It is three in the morning and he's stroking her hair as she sits on his lap with her legs folded and her back leaning on his chest. She's let her hair down and he enjoys the soft, human feeling she evokes upon him.

* * *

Obsessed

He has been obsessed with her plump and painted lips ever since their first kiss.

* * *

Pink

She barely notices the pink tinge on his cheeks as her skilled digits wander south of his abdomen.

* * *

Quick

It was quick enough, the rush of ecstasy and lust, to have them fall into a dark, mysterious abyss.

* * *

Relish

They relish the mutual heat of their tongues in an endless fight for dominance.

* * *

Succumb

He's the first to succumb to her grace, and she the first to succumb to his desperate need.

* * *

Tease

"Stop teasing me."

"I'm not."

"You are. You definitely are."

"How so?"

"For one thing, I can't keep my hands off of you."

"Your problem, not mine."

* * *

Universal

Love is universal, they know that. Love is immortal, they choose to ignore that.

* * *

Vice

"Just kiss me already, dammed woman." He will always be her ultimate vice.

* * *

Wobble

"I can't walk."

"Really? You're standing fairly still."

"I wobble. Do you know how horrible it looks when I wobble?"

"You look decent enough to me."

"You said that last night when I was walking around naked."

* * *

Xanadu

When she is pressed up against him, her lips parted, and soft moans flow to his throat, he cannot think of anything more beautiful.

* * *

Yet

They have yet to tell their Mistress about their "midnight escapes", when in fact, she already knows.

* * *

Zigzag

They're like two zigzag pieces. They would fit in any way.

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm bored. There aren't much fics of this sexy pair. :(

_Review?_


End file.
